Non-contacting eddy current proximity transducers or proximity measuring systems have been very successfully used for the measurement, monitoring, and analysis of shaft vibration (peak-to-peak displacement amplitude) in rotating machinery. Such read-outs, however, whether by oscilloscope, meter, or x-y recorder, may not provide an absolute indication of the shaft motion relative to the proximity probe or transducer which is normally carried by a mount. Some level of inaccuracy is always present, usually attibutable to a combination of instrumentation error, mechanical runout or shaft damage, and electrical runout, often called glitch, at the measurement location. Mechanical runout and shaft surface damage can normally be held to relatively negligible levels by proper quality control and handling practices. Therefore, it is not a significant source of error. The phenomenon of electrical runout, however, has been found to be much more difficult to remove or to reduce to a minimal value. It is believed that electrical runout can be attributed to material anomalies, variation in material permeability, variation in material resistivity, plated surfaces and other possible unidentified causes. It has been found that even after strong demagnetization it is possible to have a significant level of electrical runout. Runout is normally periodic in nature and may have a once-per-revolution content. The proximity of vibration measurement interprets this runout as shaft motion and vectorially adds the total runout (both electrical and mechanical) to the true shaft motion. In the extreme, the peak-to-peak shaft displacement, as measured at slow roll, may be completely added to or subtracted from the actual dynamic motion of the shaft at operating speed as observed by the proximity system. Under these conditions, runout may be viewed as a plus or minus inaccuracy of the detection system. Because of the problems created by electrical runout, there is a need for a method for removing or cancelling this electrical runout and an apparatus for use with the method.